


Осколки

by shelone, TLEN2018



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: у Кая внутри осколки





	Осколки

Берлин — самый зеленый из европейских мегаполисов, если верить Википедии. Тиргартен, Трептов, Фридрихсхайн... — здесь столько скверов и парков, выбирай на любой вкус. Но парк не лес, и дышится здесь совсем иначе. Ребра сдавливают грудь, колет в боку.  
Кай по-своему любит этот город, но сейчас он промозглый и стылый, и солнце наглухо затянуто тучами. Дорожки в мутных зеркалах луж, брызги грязи пачкают икры на бегу. Дыхалка сбоит, надо ровнее. Кай мысленно отсчитывает: раз-два, раз-два, раз-два, чтобы не соскочить с ритма. 

— Почему ты всегда бегаешь один? — полусонно спрашивает Стефан. — Я бы мог составить тебе компанию. Мне было бы полезно.  
Он со смешком хлопает себя по животу — кокетничает: его тело годится для журнальных обложек.  
Кай одергивает майку, поправляет капюшон худи и какое-то время распутывает завязки шорт.  
— Не стоит. Это не обычные пробежки, а тренировки, в них своя система и... — он неопределенно поводит рукой и замолкает.  
— Я буду только мешать, — заканчивает за него Стефан. Поворачивается набок и подпирает ладонью голову.  
У него небольшая родинка на щеке, карие глаза с насмешливой искрой, темные волосы, гладкая кожа, широкие плечи. Он немного обидчивый и временами упрямый, но с ним легко и не скучно.  
— Не обижайся. Это важно для экзамена.  
— Даже не думал. Но как по мне, ты и так в хорошей форме.  
— По тебе — в отличной, — улыбнувшись, подмигивает Кай.  
Стефан смеется. Он ведет спецкурс по фламандскому искусству в Свободном Университете и ведется на мужскую самоуверенность.  
— Позвонишь, когда освободишься?  
— Конечно.  
— Они тебя заездят. Это вообще законно — вешать на человека столько суточных дежурств?  
— Производственная необходимость. И потом, я же претендую на повышение.  
— И что с того? Ради него надо лечь трупом?  
— Не преувеличивай. Я в порядке.  
Кай перекидывает через плечо сумку с одеждой — душ он примет на работе.  
— Не провожай, — бросает приподнявшемуся на постели Стефану. — Сам закрою.  
Ключи от машины на столике у двери. Кай хлопает по карманам, проверяя, взял ли пачку с зажигалкой. Стефан не выносит сигаретного дыма. В этой квартире нет балкона, куда можно было бы выйти покурить и проветрить голову.  
Они живут на втором этаже четырехэтажки в Митте уже полгода. У Кая здесь ноут, зубная щетка и банное полотенце в ванной, кружка, две полки с одеждой и бельем в шкафу, половина углового письменного стола, запасной комплект формы на вешалке... И все же на вопросы вроде: ты где? — он обычно отвечает: «на Шютценштрассе» или «у Стефана», а не «дома».  
Иногда ему снится, как он мучительно долго поднимается куда-то на лифте.

Зал для общих собраний на новом месте работы просторнее и чище, чем в полицейском подразделении Людвигсбурга, и больше похож на аудиторию Академии, чем на комнату для планерок. Никакой прилипшей жвачки на полу, полусписанной мебели или потемневшей масляной краски — светлые стены, ряды добротных столов, большой экран, два широких окна.  
Кай с наслаждением приваливается плечом к стене у оконного проема. Ветром в щель задувает водяную пыль измороси, влага оседает на лице и руках, и Кай щурит глаза. Шелест ветвей и шум проезжающих автомобилей заглушают монотонный, убаюкивающий бубнеж шефа.  
— ...отнестись со всей серьезностью... мобилизация подразделений... тактическое взаимодействие структур... поставленные задачи... своевременное реагирование и предотвращение...  
За стеклом как в лихорадке дрожат листья платанов, поблескивая мокрым глянцем, пешеходы прячут головы под капюшоны и зонты. Все чуть-чуть качается перед глазами, словно Кай продолжает бежать, икры ноют — превысил обычную норму, но это приятно. Кто-то принес с собой кофе из автомата, и запах щекочет ноздри.  
Влажный туман размывает и зелень деревьев, и яркий цвет машин, дорожная разметка теряет четкость контура, картинка за окном подергивается мелкой рябью, как отражение в луже.  
Кай выныривает из полудремы, только когда слышит свою фамилию. Стандартная концовка утреннего сбора: «всем все ясно?», запоздало всплывшая в мозгу, требует обязательного нестройного хора в ответ. Он пропустил ритуал.  
Эгерт смотрит на него в упор.  
— Вам, например, Энгель?  
— Кристально ясно, — с полной серьезностью говорит он.  
За спиной и впереди вспыхивают и гаснут смешки.  
— Задержитесь, — говорит ему Эгерт.  
Прежде чем подойти, Кай плотно закрывает окно.  
— У вас большие долги? — без долгих подводок спрашивает комиссар, когда они остаются наедине.  
— Долги? — недоуменно повторяет Кай, приподнимая бровь.  
— Кредиты, выплаты по ипотеке, что-то в этом роде?  
— Нет, — мотает головой Кай. — Откуда такое предположение?  
— Посмотрел ваш график. Только в этом месяце вы трижды выходили на дежурство вместо своих коллег. Зачем вам столько сверхурочных? Считаете, что вы единственный, кому здесь нужны деньги?  
— Я выходил не ради денег. Просто... у меня есть силы и время для работы. Почему бы не подменить тех, кто в этом нуждается?  
— На суточные дежурства установлен лимит.  
— Я знаю.  
— Не только ежемесячный, но и годовой. И обусловлено это ограничение прежде всего человеческим фактором, — продолжает комиссар. — Нет у вас никаких сил, Энгель. Вы плохо выглядите и плохо концентрируетесь. Рассеянны, невнимательны, вялы. Еще немного — и полицейский из вас будет никудышный. А ведь вы подали рапорт о повышении.  
Кай отводит глаза и понимающе кивает. Этого стоило ждать.  
— Вы против...  
— Я не об этом собирался с вами поговорить. — Эгерт вздыхает с видом человека, вынужденного исполнять неприятные обязанности. — Меня интересует причина вашего перевода сюда. Версия комиссара Брандта мне известна. Хочу услышать вашу.  
Знакомый гадкий холодок расползается у Кая по венам.

— Это хорошее решение, — сказал ему тогда Вернер Брандт, — правильное. После всего, что произошло, оставаться здесь тебе нет смысла.  
Каю уже незачем было держать удар, он больше не вскидывал подбородок, не расправлял деревянно плечи, не смотрел в глаза, а стоял перед столом, тупо уставившись в пол. Из него словно выдернули стержень.  
Брандт нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по папке с его личным делом: имя, фамилия, цифры в столбик — от даты рождения до номера последнего подразделения, маленькое прямоугольное фото в углу. Из-под папки торчало несколько листков. Объяснительные рапорты: Франка Рихтера, Грегора Лимпински, Бритт... Может быть, даже Марка — мысль об этом полоснула болью.  
— Могу я просить о переводе? — через силу выдавил он из себя. — Мне нужна только эта работа. Я... — голос малодушно сорвался, и Кай прочистил горло, — не хочу уходить из полиции.  
Вышло жалко.  
Брандт резко поднялся с места — стул на колесиках рывком откатился и стукнулся о стену — обошел стол и остановился сбоку от Кая, нагнулся ближе, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— А ты об этом думал, когда... — он оборвал себя сам, раздраженно махнул рукой и зашагал по кабинету к окну и обратно. — Устроили мне тут цирк! Здесь вам Баден-Вюртемберг или Сан-Франциско — город свободных нравов? Мы здесь все на виду, каждый — как на ладони, многие с детства друг друга знают. И ведь мы приняли тебя, как своего. А ты...  
Кай вцепился пальцами в край столешницы и закусил губу. Под глазом пульсировал набухший кровоподтек, ребра все еще ныли.  
— Да сядь ты наконец! — рявкнул Брандт. Кай послушно опустился в кресло. Комиссар вернулся и снова уселся напротив, подтянув к себе за спинку отъехавший стул.  
— Оформлю я тебе перевод, — неожиданно спокойно сказал он после паузы. — Ищи место.  
— Спасибо.  
Кай опустил голову и зажал руки между коленями, комиссар изучающе смотрел на него, будто чего-то ожидая.  
— В комиссии по переводу, — наконец произнес он, — любят задавать вопросы. Как начальнику подразделения мне бы не очень хотелось внутренних расследований на скользкие темы.  
— Я не сталкивался с дискриминацией, если вы об этом.  
Брандт снова нервно постучал кончиками пальцев по папке.  
— Мы все тут люди. Очень разные. И уважаем чужие... — он запнулся, — особенности. Причина вовсе не в том, что ты...  
— Я не сталкивался с проявлениями нетерпимости в свой адрес за время работы в подразделении, — механически произнес Кай. — Ситуация не имеет отношения к моей ориентации. Я сам виноват в том, что произошло, и никого не виню. Вы же видели мой рапорт. Я только прошу возможности начать все с чистого листа.  
Откинувшись к подголовнику, Брандт испытующе долго оглядывал его, прежде чем кивнуть.  
— Хорошо. Можешь идти.

Все, чего он хотел, — начать новую жизнь, не тащить за собой прошлое, как чемодан без ручки. Непозволительная, как оказалось, для него роскошь.  
— Моя версия полностью совпадает с версией комиссара Брандта. Во всех деталях и акцентах, — твердо сказал он.  
— Тогда вам не будет стоить труда ее повторить, — едва заметно усмехается Эгерт.  
— Я был сам виноват.  
— В чем?  
— В конфликте.  
Ровно тогда, когда он расслабился, когда перестал дергаться, ждать подвоха и каменеть на каждый косой взгляд, всё, что он так старательно топил на самом дне, всплыло, как раздувшийся труп.  
— В коллективе произошел конфликт. По моей вине.  
Эгерт безучастно ждет, глядя на него. Он не собирается Каю помогать.  
— На почве личных отношений... Неуставных. У меня была... любовная связь с сослуживцем, — наконец произносит он. — Такого больше не повторится.  
— Очень надеюсь, — невозмутимо поводит бровью Эгерт.  
— Я знаю, многие считают, что геи...  
— Мне плевать на это дерьмо, — перебивает Эгерт и, когда Кай непроизвольно кривится, с досадой поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте. — Я не это имел в виду.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Чужая постель меня не интересует. Вы не похожи на того, у кого с этим проблемы, как и на того, кто повторяет одни и те же ошибки. Я не люблю другого. Есть люди, которые хорошо умеют спекулировать на своем отличии от большинства. Там их обошли, тут не продвинули, здесь выговор на пустом месте влепили. А все из-за того, что они представляют меньшинство... Жалобы, рапорты. Комиссия по этике, внутренние проверки. Хорошие карьеры на этом делают.  
— Я не из таких. Я уже сказал и могу повторить: в том, что мне пришлось уехать из Людвигсбурга, только моя вина.  
— Вы подали рапорт о назначении вас командиром группы на место ушедшего Мейера. Кроме вас, то же самое сделали еще двое сотрудников.  
— Я все хорошо обдумал и сегодня же его отзову, — кивает Кай.  
— Не надо. Я его подписал, — говорит Эгерт. — И из трех претендентов собираюсь поддержать именно вашу кандидатуру на комиссии.  
Кай удивленно вскидывает голову.  
— Тогда к чему был этот разговор?  
Эгерт дергает плечом.  
— Хотел удостовериться, что мы сможем с вами сработаться.  
Он протягивает руку, которую Кай растерянно пожимает.  
— Постараюсь вас не разочаровать.

— Он был красивым? — спрашивает Стефан словно между делом.  
Кай оборачивается и машинально захлопывает дверцу холодильника, так и не достав пиво.  
Выходные они с начала недели планировали провести дома: просто расслабиться, выспаться, поваляться в постели, выпить, посмотреть вместе футбол или кино...  
— Будешь салат? — без перехода добавляет Стефан. Перед ним разделочная доска, нож и тарелка с вымытыми овощами. Адепт правильного питания и здорового образа жизни, он любит готовить сам, это мило и временами очень даже вкусно. — Паста или рис?  
— Рис? — переспрашивает Кай. — Ты серьезно? Паста, конечно. И да, я буду салат.  
Он снова открывает дверцу и наклоняется, чтобы вытащить бутылку.  
— Может, подождешь? Я купил хорошего вина. Сервируем стол, поужинаем нормально, сделаем все красиво. — Стефан вскидывает ресницы и смотрит на Кая с непонятной иронией. — Или это будет слишком по-гейски?  
Кай не всегда понимает, когда и над чем он шутит, поэтому только пожимает плечами и задерживается у двери, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную. Смотрит, как резво стучит о доску нож.  
— У нас что-то не так?  
Стефан молча продолжает нарезать ровными дольками помидоры.  
Через час на столе лежит скатерть, за плоскими большими тарелками стоят бокалы на непропорционально длинных и очень тонких ножках. Стефан часто выбирает непрактичные, но красивые вещи. Кай не очень любит белое вино, но паста и соус выше всяких похвал.  
— У нас есть темы-табу, — неожиданно возвращается к разговору Стефан. — Я не знаю, это так или не так?  
Кай откладывает вилку и пьет потеплевшее сухое до дна короткими глотками.  
— Ты знаешь о моей жизни до тебя почти все...  
— И поэтому я тоже обязан исповедаться?  
— Нет, — качает головой Стефан, снова наполняя его бокал. Кай предпочел бы пиво или шнапс. — Нет, конечно. Но меня настораживает, что спустя полгода совместной жизни я боюсь даже случайно затронуть в разговоре некоторые вещи.  
— Вдруг выяснится, что ты полгода живешь с Синей Бородой?  
Стефан смеется. Он вхолостую размазывает вилкой по краю тарелки соус уже четверть часа. Если бы не Кай, он предпочел бы вареный без соли рис и зелень. Каю нравится его смех и не нравится выражение его лица в такие моменты.  
— Ты правда хочешь узнать, был ли он красивым?  
— Чем этот вопрос хуже любого другого? Я мог бы спросить, какие философские течения ему ближе, или каким был средний балл его аттестата, или много ли у него братьев и сестер, но точно ли это больше мне даст? — Стефан держит бокал в руке, но не пьет. — Так был или нет?  
Кай усмехается, подносит к его бокалу свой, так что стенки сталкиваются с глухим стеклянным звуком. Вино кажется не столько кислым, сколько неприятно терпким.  
— Ты бы так не сказал.  
— А ты?.. Ты бы сказал? Что бы ты вообще о нем сказал? Я хотел бы узнать хотя бы имя, чтобы эпичность этого «он» перестала напоминать мне разговоры о боге.  
Кай откидывается к выгнутой спинке стула, слишком высокой и неудобной — Стефан любит дизайнерские вещи. Он сидит напротив: молча, застыв в ожидании ответа, и Кай честно пытается подобрать слова, любые, только чтобы отделаться, — все заросло и не должно выглядеть болезненным. Он мог бы наплести что угодно, Стефан никогда не узнает, соврал ли он или сказал правду. Но ничего не идет на ум, зато под ребрами от первой же мысли о Марке что-то с неслышным хрустом сдвигается: на миллиметр-другой, не больше, и страх боли ледяным щупальцем трогает сердце. У него внутри осколки, притупившиеся и вросшие в тело, но до сих пор не дающие о себе забыть.  
— Его зовут Марк, — говорит он. — Не хочу тебя обидеть, но у меня нет желания о нем вспоминать. А если я захочу поговорить о своем прошлом, я, пожалуй, найду специалиста. Извини.  
— Ничего. Все нормально, — кивает Стефан, поджимая губы. — Это ты извини.  
Он невероятно деликатен, Стефан, — порой до тошноты.  
— Найди специалиста, — просит он Кая ночью, в перерыве между первым и вторым раундом, и затыкает возможные возражения поцелуем. — Пожалуйста. Ради меня.  
Кай не собирается ему возражать. Зачем? Он лежит до утра без сна, тупо пялясь в потолок.

Это затевалось как забава. Сперва все было весело и легко. Это должно было стать разовым приключением, приятным дополнением к постылой муштре в Академии. Но почему-то не стало.  
Это начиналось как игра. И Кай заводил ее не в первый раз.

...На автостоянке в Людвигсбурге он долго укладывал вещи. Скарба оказалось неожиданно много, Кай и не предполагал, что обзавелся здесь таким количеством барахла. Стоило выкинуть половину сразу, но сил на сортировку не было, проще было распихать все по сумкам и закинуть в машину. А еще не хотелось ничего оставлять после себя, даже на помойке. Никакого свидетельства своего пребывания, ни вещей, ни запаха, ни отпечатков пальцев.  
Когда он закрыл багажник, то увидел ее.  
Беттина сидела на бетонном парапете — одна, без ребенка — и, вероятно, давно следила за его возней.  
— У вас ведь есть какие-то свои клубы, да? — спросила она без приветствия. — Бары там, всякие места для отдыха... Никогда не интересовалась раньше, но ведь наверняка есть.  
Кай медленно обошел автомобиль и прислонился к капоту напротив нее.  
— Но ты туда не пошел. Это было бы слишком просто, да? Найти кого-то свободного, кто тоже в поиске и хочет мужчин. Это было бы слишком скучно, да? Понимаю, — язвительно скривила она рот. У нее были злые глаза загнанного зверька. — Намного интереснее получить чужое. Добиться того, кто тебе не принадлежит, кто тебя сам никогда бы не выбрал.  
— Я уезжаю, — сказал он, стянув капюшон, но было непохоже, чтобы Беттина его услышала.  
Заметив его разукрашенную физиономию, она замолчала, на секунду губы ее дернулись, но вопроса так и не последовало. Прищурившись, Беттина обстоятельно, но без злорадства оглядела все его синяки. Кай ей не мешал.  
— Что я тебе сделала? — наконец произнесла она. — Я ведь никогда не относилась к тебе плохо, даже пригласила к нам, когда от тебя отвернулись все... Дура, да?  
— Я уезжаю из города, — повторил он. — Навсегда.  
— Ну и забирай его с собой, — с неожиданной злостью выплюнула Беттина. — Кому он теперь здесь нужен?  
— Он не собака и не вещь, чтобы я мог его забрать.  
— Но ты бы хотел, верно?  
Кай зажмурился и устало потер виски. Он не очень понимал, зачем она пришла и чего от него хочет. Ее появление делало все еще дерьмовее, чем было до того.  
— Беттина, мне надо ехать.  
Когда он открыл глаза, она лихорадочно оглядывала его, шарила по нему взглядом: губы, глаза, шея, грудь, руки, бедра... Черты ее были искажены больным, горячечным интересом:  
— Как это вообще могло случиться? Между ним — и тобой? Я даже представить не могу вас... вместе.  
Кай едва удержался, чтобы не ответить: аналогично. Глядя на ее впалые щеки, на страдальческую складку у переносицы, на бесцветные губы и ручки-палочки, он думал ровно то же самое: как такое вообще могло случиться — Марк и она? Как он обнимал это слабое, узкое тело, как целовал широкий, лягушачий рот, как гладил безжизненные волосы? Как он был в ней?  
Беттина казалась Каю сейчас чудовищно, вопиюще некрасивой, и от этого становилось еще больнее. Это означало одно: Марк ее любил. Иначе зачем? По-настоящему любил. Всегда. Только ее. Не было никакого страха осуждения, никакого отрицания себя, никакого давления родителей и друзей, ничто из того, что понапридумывал себе в утешение Кай, не играло существенной роли. Марк никогда не любил его, вот и все. Они не были и не могли бы быть парой.  
— Он выбрал тебя, — сказал он Беттине перед тем, как сесть в машину. — Сам. Делай с этим, что хочешь.

Марк должен был стать приятным эпизодом в жизни Кая. Но это Кай стал эпизодом — постыдным и ошибочным — для него.  
Она была права. Беттина угадала — почти.  
Ему нравилось щекотать себе нервы, только фишка была совсем не в том, чтобы отбивать чужое.

Ориентация не стала для него личной проблемой, с момента осознания себя Кай счастливо избежал и внутреннего конфликта, и раздвоенности жизни. Но предпочтения тянули за собой особенности ее устройства, например, в том, что касалось романтических знакомств. Он не чурался гей-сайтов или тематических борд. Ему нравились и клубы, и бары, и всякие места для отдыха, в тусовку он влился без напряга. Отношения, завязанные там, сводились к одному сценарию, и лет до двадцати двух его это, пожалуй, устраивало, но потом... Одна и та же канва — от халявного шота у стойки, прицельного взгляда-вопроса на танцполе, шаблонной фразы-завязки до постели — приелась. Одна схема, пусть и бесперебойно работающая, всегда превращается в рутину. Через пару лет череду безликих контактов не расцвечивали даже стимуляторы. Внешне все выглядело неплохо, многие из парней позавидовали бы его карусели, но Кая на десятом круге уже порядком укачивало.  
Он долго врал себе, что просто перерос этап, что ищет чего-то глубже в среде, где остальные хотят лишь удовольствий. Но это была неправда. Те же самые парни, с которыми он разбегался через две-три недели, потом встречались с другими и создавали крепкие пары. Кай был веселым, горячим и красивым, он умел и любил нравиться и видел, что кое-кто из его партнеров после жарких свиданий и совместно проведенных уик-эндов вовсе не прочь остаться с ним рядом и дольше. Но его это скорее охлаждало. Дважды Каю казалось: он наконец нашел то, что нужно. Оба раза он верил, что влюблен. Первый закончился через три месяца — демонстративным сбором вещей, сжатыми в обиде губами и немым укором в чужих глазах — и оставил по себе невнятное, липкое чувство вины. Второй оказался удачнее. Они расстались через полгода друзьями, мирно и по согласию, — это был отличный опыт для того, чтобы окончательно понять: его неутоленность — не тоска по стабильности. Просто легкость, с которой он мог дотянуться до любой цели, оказалась ему пресна. И это не было следствием пресыщенности, скуку доступных связей он чувствовал всегда.  
Слишком просто.  
Его заводило другое, по-настоящему включался он при иных обстоятельствах.  
Однажды по пьяни Кай вдруг неожиданно для себя открыл тему на подвернувшемся под руку гей-форуме: «Есть один парень, мы с ним пересекаемся по работе, иногда пьем пиво по пятницам или идем в спортбар, чисто по-дружески, он не знает о моей ориентации и вроде бы натурал, но...». Кай не ждал, что кто-то ответит — дело было ночью среди рабочей недели — он и не нуждался в совете, ему просто нравилось думать об этом, представлять всякое, строить мысленные планы: а что, если... Однако на тему откликнулся какой-то чувак, почти сразу.  
«Ты наверняка хотел бы услышать другое мнение, поэтому заранее извини, если разочарую. Но первое правило гея — никогда не заглядывайся на натуралов. Ничего, кроме бесполезных страданий, это никому не принесет».  
Кай придвинул стул ближе к компу и попытался собрать полупьяные обрывки мыслей во фразы. «Ну как он натурал... — начал он, — ты бы видел, как он на меня смотрит». В груди растеклось щекотное, сладкое тепло.  
Сколько Кай себя помнил, он отличал этот тип парней, в чьих глазах, словах, реакциях, если быть внимательным, можно было увидеть шанс. А Кай был внимательным — очень.  
Натурал не вспыхнет, заметив тебя в толпе, даже на мгновение; не стушуется, когда ты плюхнешься рядом, слишком близко — бедро к бедру; не замрет камнем в дружеском объятии; не улыбнется беспомощно хрен пойми почему от взгляда в упор; натуралы не боятся прикосновений, с ними невозможны провокации — они их не видят.  
«Сколько тебе лет? Во сколько ты все про себя понял? Сколько у тебя было партнеров до него?» — «Какая разница?»  
«У него в свои двадцать пять нет однополого опыта. Как думаешь, почему?»  
Кая взвинчивал этот неуловимый шанс, эта ускользающая возможность. Ему нравилась игра вдолгую, похожая на проход по минному полю. Со щупом. Шаг вперед — два шага назад — и снова. Это по-настоящему будоражило и рождало азарт.  
«В лучшем случае получишь по морде. Это в лучшем, остальное хуже. Ты ведь выбрал не экспериментатора, я вижу, а обычного среднего парня».  
Эта была одна из дурацких несправедливостей выбора. Если ты натурал, неудачный подкат грозит тебе максимум презрительным взглядом, обидным игнором или насмешкой. Пикап в обычной среде для гея может обернуться хуком в челюсть и даже переломанными ребрами. Но Каю было плевать.  
Ему так ни разу и не прилетело ни от одного из них, только от Марка.  
Он мог подарить им то, чего они никогда без него не узнали бы — о себе. Черт возьми, ему нравилось быть первым у взрослых парней. Нравилось снимать пенку, ловить недоверчивое изумление в их глазах, увлекать их за собой все дальше.  
«Что ты можешь ему дать, выбив из накатанной колеи? Считаешь, что удовольствие — единственное, чем живут люди? Ради новых ощущений, по-твоему, стоит рушить чужой отстроенный мир?»  
«Ты откроешь ему себя — и он тебя возненавидит». — «О чем ты вообще? За что?»  
Кай ни у кого из них так и не вызвал ненависти, только у Марка. Проблема обычно была в другом.  
«Ну хорошо, у тебя все получилось. Как ты хотел: он новоиспеченный гей, весь твой, влюбленный — от ушей до пяток. Дезориентированный, потерявший прежние принципы, не знающий, как со всем этим жить и что о себе теперь думать, — и у самого старта. То, что у тебя давно за плечами: терки с родней, непонимание в кругу общения, необходимость принятия себя и выбора своего пути — для него новость и катастрофа. Что ты дальше с ним будешь делать? Ты любишь его настолько, чтобы вести за руку до конца и проходить каждый шаг вместе? А если вдруг окажется, что любовь прошла, что этот человек не тот, о ком ты мечтал, что тогда? Бросишь его расхлебывать заваренную тобой кашу в одиночку?» — «Кто вообще говорит о любви?» — «Извини, я сливаюсь из треда».  
Проблема была в другом.  
Я не единственный парень на земле, виновато разводил он порой руками, не срослось, так вышло, у тебя будут другие, гораздо лучше.  
Кай никому не хотел причинять боли. И разве им было плохо?  
Но я не гей, слышал он в ответ, мне не нужны другие. Просто ты лучшее, что со мной случилось.  
Не было ничего, что бы он не согласился отдать потом, лишь бы услышать что-то похожее от Марка.  
Кай не понял, с какого момента все пошло не так. Все начиналось стандартно.  
Он никогда не назвал бы Марка красивым.  
Не худший вариант — именно так подумалось про себя, когда после гляделок в столовой Кай отметил и смущение, и знакомую искру в глазах. Крепкое ладное тело? Да сколько таких Кай видел в своей жизни! Русый ежик волос, неуверенность, тоскливый взгляд посаженной на цепь собаки? Марк был откровенно несчастлив, его хотелось приласкать, согреть — может, это? Но были ли счастливы все те, с кем он имел дело раньше? До Марка ему не случалось об этом переживать.  
С какого дня вся его мысли начали вертеться вокруг проблем Марка? Его страхи, его тараканы, его желания, его темные углы и нервные срывы — Кай готов был брать его за руку и проходить каждый шаг с ним вместе, он готов был двигаться впереди, проходя его минное поле, чтобы Марк мог идти след в след.  
Ко времени первого поцелуя в лесу у Кая уже затопило шлюзы. Кай дрочил ему, а Марк то ли хватался, теряя под ногами землю, то ли стискивал его, прижимая к себе ближе, — именно тогда плотину окончательно прорвало.  
Кай бросил прежнее место, чтобы просто быть где-нибудь рядом. Ему было плевать на все. И беременная Беттина для него уже ничего не могла изменить.  
Марк позвал его сам. Не разбирая дороги, Кай ехал к нему и не знал, чего ожидать. Когда Марк развернул его лицом к машине — заученным полицейским приемом — небесные хляби разверзлись, и каждая струя ливня пела ему: аллилуйя. Марк брал его впопыхах, неумело, грубо и больно. Но никогда в своей жизни, ни до, ни после, — Кай не был так оглушающе счастлив.  
Марк был жадным, может быть, это? Каким-то голодно, истошно жадным. В каждом его взгляде, в каждой брошенной Каю фразе, в каждом проявлении: от нежности до агрессии, в каждом прикосновении: от ласки до удара — сквозила нестерпимая жажда. Но были ли сыты все те, чьих имен он теперь и не вспомнит?  
Какой поворот он проскочил, чтобы так вылететь на скорости с обрыва?  
Он прощал Марку все. И простил бы еще больше. Он глотал оскорбления, не отвечал на нападки, бежал по первому зову. Он терял достоинство и падал все ниже отрешенно и без сожалений.  
Он считал это расплатой за прошлое.  
Или нет. Искуплением ради будущего.  
Он приносил всего себя в жертву.  
Которая Марку оказалась не нужна.

— Опять подменяешь Аниту?  
— На этот раз нет. Эгерт запретил. Сказал, министерство разорится выплачивать мне сверхурочные.  
— Вот скотина. — Бауэр хлопает дверцей шкафчика так, что у Кая звенит в ушах. — Тогда что тут сидишь? Поехали вместе. Пропустим по одной, а там как пойдет.  
Кай мотает головой.  
— Спасибо, не сегодня. Хочу пробежаться, — он кивает на расстегнутую сумку с пропахшей потом формой. Напяливать ее неохота, но запасной он не взял.  
— Вот ты псих, — гогочет Бауэр. — Ну как знаешь, бывай тогда.  
Кай оставляет машину на боковой улице и проверяет телефон. Два вызова: Стефан. С полминуты Кай в раздумье держит палец у значка набора, но потом все же выбирает сообщение: «Не могу сейчас перезвонить, занят. Вернусь к утру, внеплановое дежурство». Это несправедливо по отношению к Стефану и неправильно. Кай пишет еще: «Извини», — и кидает телефон на сиденье, прежде чем выйти и направиться к входу в парк.  
Дождь прекратился. Лужи немного подсохли, но грязи стало больше — земля под гравием подмокла, и временами кроссовки неприятно скользят. Тени ложатся все гуще, Кай выбирает узкие дорожки подальше от людных мест, хотя свет фонарей сквозь деревья и доносящийся с детских площадок смех не дают почувствовать полного уединения. Наверно, это и к лучшему.  
Кай любит бегать. Бег дает возможность забыть обо всем и думать только о какой-нибудь ерунде.  
Например, о том, что Берлин — самый зеленый из европейских мегаполисов, как написано в Википедии. Кай по-своему любит этот город. Он к нему привык. Парк не лес, здесь даже дышится иначе, но этим вечером сердце и легкие работают как часы. Раз-два, раз-два, раз-два — считает Кай больше по привычке, чем по необходимости.


End file.
